Trailers having open cargo compartments, often called beds, are sometimes used for lawnmowers and other commercial service loads. Many trailers are towed by pickup trailers and are purchased by professional tradesmen, each, perhaps, having a small business requiring equipment that must be brought to a service location.
Tie down brackets and after-market fencing installed at the edges of the bed are known to contain and immobilize bulky cargo being transported in the bed. The fencing solution particularly involves unsightly additions of fencing installed to raise the sidewalls of the trailer. The background art discloses after-market elevated sidewalls where the user has options to deploy devices that enable him to erect the fencing with attachments against the sidewalls, rotate a hinged extension upward, or extend fencing stored against the sidewalls.
An additional problem occasionally encountered is transport of bulky cargo with a prospect of the inclement weather during the trip. Prior art often employs separately purchased plastic sheeting. The user then covers or wraps the cargo with rope or tape. While covering the cargo or the entire bed can be helpful, it is often subject to the vagaries of ad hoc solutions.